


Words in His Head

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [96]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Morally Grey Morality | Patton Sanders, Morally Neutral Morality | Patton Sanders, Multi, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Patton and Janus attempt to infiltrate the compound to retrieve the one thing they think is priceless beyond measure. If only Patton wasn’t such a himbo.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Words in His Head

“Can you hand me that?” Patton whispered barely above a whisper as he rummaged in his bag as silently as he could and pointed with his other hand. 

Everything was riding on this moment, he couldn’t mess this up for them.

Janus looked up from beside him with wide eyes. His eyes flickered to the ground as if the people under them could hear the mere ghost of word through solid metal. 

Patton couldn’t help but glance at the surface under them before his limbs froze in place. There… was a vent directly under them as they were in the ventilation system of the compound they were infiltrating.

Whipping his head up to look back at Janus, Patton’s own face went wide with his own surprise. Thankfully, Janus got the message from his face it was an accident and carefully handed Patton what he had requested, the laser cutter. They were supposed to have one each for versatility of the plan, but Janus had nabbed both and Patton had just realized so.

Patton nodded and smiled warmly at Janus as he handed the laser cutter to him and followed behind Janus as he continued near silently down the vent. A knotted ball of anticipation grew in Patton’s gut as they got closer to where they needed to go for the plan to work.

However, Janus paused once they were in sight of the junction they needed to get to be in the prime position to retrieve what they had come for. 

“What are you two doing? We’re running behind on schedule and I see your trackers have stopped again. What gives, babes?” Remy suddenly sounded from over their earpieces. Janus cringed, brought out of whatever thought that stopped him.

Janus quickly typed back on his watch and Patton didn’t get to see it, it was meant for Remy and not him, so Janus sent one to both of them and it read:

Something doesn’t feel right. Is everything ‘gucci’ over there? 

There was a short bust of silence before Remy voice came through again.

“So far, yeah, there’s no alarms or calls for backup anywhere, so on my end you’re ready to go.”

Janus’s brow furrowed, a frown pulling at his lips. But after a moment he silently moved forward once again. 

Patton could still see the tension in Janus’s shoulders from behind him, but he made no comment. He knew this would turn out fine.

They both reached the junction where they could access the mainframe and have rudimentary control of the whole facility.

Except, when both of them settled into the junction, Janus’s shoulders relaxing a little, the metal plating under them shuddered a moment before caving downwards, sending them both hurtling towards the ground.

But instead of hitting the hard ground, Patton was caught by a strong set of arms. The same, however could not be said for Janus, who cried out in pain as he hit the ground full force. 

“Oh poor thing, you had no one to save you. How… coincidental...” A voice crooned above Patton.

Patton looked up to see the Director smirking down at Janus nearby and his gut twisted.

“Hey, that wasn’t the deal! You said none of them would get hurt!” Patton frowned up at the Director.

Janus gasped from the ground barrel able to get words past the wheezing he was doing.

“Patton you- you traitor! You- you-” Janus tried to push himself up from the ground, but something in him throbbed in pain and sent him down to the ground again.

“Yes, I work for the Director. I’m so sorry I had to lie to you, but it is really better if you are kept here. It’s so nice here. You’ll love it, just like Virgil.”

Patton’s vision grew fuzzy as all the words he had memorized by heart began to repeat in his head once again, like an old friend he hadn’t seen in a long time.

_The Director is your leader. Obey. You must listen to the Director. Obey. You must stay in the Compound unless the Director commands you to leave. Obey_.

Patton’s worries over his friends washed away even as the Director’s voice spoke to him again.

“Oh sweet pet, I lied. But it doesn’t matter, your friends are safe in my hands now.”

The words for the Director momentarily warred against the words repeating in his head, because the Director lied and they were supposed to be good and right, but then the realization that the Director is good came over him.

Patton smiled vaguely as the sounds of anguish from his friends washed over his ears.

Everything was fine.

They were with the Director now.

E̴v̸e̶r̴y̷t̸h̶i̵n̴g̶ ̵w̵a̸s̶ ̸f̴i̵n̷e̶.̴


End file.
